The Crossing-Over
by InternalCool
Summary: Ant must find his way into life like a regular person. But, unlike a regular person, he finds himself in the middle of many problems, including a World sized war. How can he get himself out of this situation? Oh I don't know, maybe by travelling to another world... Let's see how that works out. If this story gets well-received, then I may consider writing a spin-off of this.
1. Prologue Part 1: A Proper Beginning

This is a fan-based, non-profit OS/AU of _Konosuba. Konosuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!_ Is owned and distributed by **KADOKAWA** and **Studio DEEN.**

 _The Crossing-Over_ is owned, written, and edited by me, **InternalCool/IDK.**

This revision of _Crossing-Over: Prologue,_ was made with actual planning and time.

 _ **Crossing-Over Prologue: Revamped**_ _ **(Part 1)**_

I woke up to the loud, humble, but annoying as all –censored for kids- alarm clock.

"Ant! Hurry up! It's time to go to the beach!"

 _Guess I can't even oversleep on summer break, huh?_

"Alright, I'll be down there in 5!"

The one who called me down was none other than my older sister, Carmen. Even though I looked up to her, she was still very mysterious. To recap, she's energetic, joyous, yet usually full of surprises.

 _Hmm... I'm still wondering if mom and dad were serious about this._

My parents were always busy or working, going away on business trips and whatnot. I was just a 10-year old living with my 15-year old sister after all. My mind was a very observant one; I always tried to understand everything and made sure I knew what was around me.

"Ant! Come on!"

"Almost ready!"

I quickly brushed my teeth and changed as I checked my suitcase, smiling with anticipation.

 _I can't believe this is happening! This is going to be a blast!_

Oh, I had no idea... Anyways, I headed downstairs and being careful to not slip off the steps, I went to go put my shoes on.

"Hey Ant, did you know that aliens are manipulating Russia and North Korea?"

"Really?! I knew it!"

This probably still bothers me to this day... I was, and STILL AM naïve, no matter what, I'll believe anyone on anything.

"Nah, just messing with you." Carmen giggled a little bit at my shocked expression as she lightly punched me. "You're very gullible. And naïve."

I just pouted and did my little signature stomp, since I was only 10 after all, at the time. You may be wondering where this all leads to, well, CHILL! I barely started.

"Alright kids, let's go!"

My mom and dad were already waiting by our Ford Expedition (*cough* Copyright) as we anticipated our day at the beach. Carmen gave me an excited look as I did a small giggle while giving back the same look.

"YES! Finally, we get to go on a vacation as a family!" My mom said with an excited tone.

"And nothing will go wrong!" Oh...

 **She has no idea...**

"Yeah!" We all agreed even though those words sounded like a complete jinx. So, we travelled on the road as we patiently waited to arrive at the beach.

 _All I need to do is wait and keep wat- Zzz..._ And just like that, I was already asleep just like any 10-year old kid (or 16-year old teen) at the time. But, you know, I was only a kid and they were older people, so by common sense, they should be fi-

 ***BOOM!* *CRASH***

I instantly woke up to the calm, peaceful sounds of a waterfall. I wish that I could say that because in reality, our car was crashing!

"GWAH!" The car filled with screams of pain and fear as we crashed for about 30 seconds. Yet, those 30 seconds were longest 30 seconds of my life.

 _I just wanted a nice relaxing vacation!_

After everything cleared, smoke just surrounded us as I looked around the car. My eyes widened in shock as I saw my parents covered in blood, not moving.

"M-mom? D-dad?" I looked for Carmen, but her empty seat only worried me more. I unbuckled my seatbelt as I groaned in pain, trying to see if my parents were alive by placing my head on their chests, only to find no heartbeats or breathing.

"No... Dangit..." I laid my head on their shoulders as I hugged them both, tears streaming down my cheeks, quietly sobbing. I heard police and ambulance sirens wailing in the distance, the surrounding forest maintaining a quiet, peaceful ambiance, despite of the scene that had just occurred.

"Clear the area! Set up a perimeter, the suspects are still in the vicinity!"

The police officers and other units were looking around the area, getting closer to my car. I didn't want to let go of my parents, I felt like I could keep holding them forever, not wanting to be alone.

"Investigate the damage, rescue any remaining survivors!"

I heard the car door open, shards of glass falling to the ground, I only looked up slightly.

"We found a survivor! A boy, his parents are dead. Come on now, we need to get you somewhere safe."

They pulled me off of my parents as I just cried even more, seeing them going even more out of sight as I was placed in the ambulance.

All I heard was murmuring and arguing around me, having previously fallen asleep shortly after that traumatizing scene depicted earlier.

 _Is this a bed? But, wasn't I placed in an ambulance?_

I slowly opened up my eyes to find myself on a hospital bed, the only sounds coming from the TV in the room and doctors with other patients around the building.

"Seems like we got ourselves in quite a situation, huh?" I looked to the voice to see Carmen sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"Carmen? W-what's going on?"

Carmen sighed as she just turned off the TV, and faced me.

"Ant, listen... It's hard to face reality, but mom and dad are dead. There's no coming back from that. They are going to place us with foster parents for the time being."

I couldn't even react to that without making a confused face.

"Why? Who did that to mom and dad? I heard the police talking about suspects... What's-"

Carmen raised her hand to gesture me to stop, giving only a serious expression, yet doing everything she could with tears.

"The reason we left home was not because we were going on a vacation, but rather to find a safe spot. Mom and dad were always away from home because of their jobs in the government, yet they were seriously hunted down by many. That's why mom and dad died... That's why we are still alive. Our parents only wanted what was best for us, but we have to stay strong."

We heard the door open as we looked up to see the doctor and a couple of police officers standing there.

"Carmen, it's time."

Carmen simply nodded and stood up looking at me.

"Stay strong for me, okay Ant?"

I tried to say something, but didn't know what to say exactly. Carmen left the room with the police officers as the doctors came in and treated me, having no broken bones, yet still having some serious injuries from the car crash.

 _I'll stay strong... No matter what..._

And just like Carmen mentioned earlier, I was placed in the care of foster parents. I didn't want any of my old past to carry on here, so I just respected and always gave a smile. We had fun times, going to the park or to the movie theater, having fun after excelling in school. It seemed like this was a dream too good to be true.

"Ant, it's workout day, let's go!"

To be honest, they were strict, but fun. We had workout days in which I stayed fit. I played video games, but never needed glasses (due to character development.)

And just like that, 3 years passed by... If there's one thing I've ever learned from this, it's that there's always conflict. World War III was already heating up, even in the heart of the US, which had terrorist attacks everywhere in the country. Hospitals were being attacked, homes destroyed, and people straight up murdered.

 _I've had my happiness while it's lasted... But now is the time to use that strength holding me for so long..._

The areas around my neighborhood were filled with sounds of screams, explosions, and gunshots. Sirens wailed in the distance, the world seeming like it was coming to an end. My foster parents were already out for weeks now, since they left to do business work.

"Alright Ant, it seems that this house is now your shelter... I'm talking to myself... This is just flat out sad..."

I guess that's how paranoid I was, since I always had a small fear of being alone... Completely alone. But, I need to get used to it, at least that's what I thought at the time. I knew that I couldn't stay here forever, I needed to get to someplace secluded, so I grabbed the sharpest knives that my parents had left.

"No guns to be found... Looks like I'm going pure Melee for this one." I smiled slightly and put on my jacket, shoes, cargo pants, and a LoZ t-shirt.

"If I'm dying, it'll be representing the gaming community."

Now that is the one stupidest thing I've ever said in my life. It's so stupid that I can't even make a sarcastic remark. Why did I feel proud of it?

 **ANYWAYS!** I quietly sneaked some food in before I left, looking around outside for any threats. Gunshots and screams were heard from afar, but quickly approaching, so I turned the other way and proceeded to head into the forest, quickly running, not looking back.

 _Okay, just hide out in the forest for a couple months or years... That's the plan, right?_

As my feet plunged through and crossed the river, I found myself in front of an old shelter, quietly going inside only to see that it was long since abandoned.

 _Well, it's better than nothing... Time to start claiming this as my home..._

"Retreat! Retreat! Go into this abandoned building!"

 _You've got to be kidding! Okay think!_

I proceeded to hide behind a wall, getting my knives ready, waiting as I heard someone enter. They used their radios to communicate with their team members.

"Team Alpha anyone there?! Team Bravo!? Dangit... All the reinforcements are down."

 _More like all your forces..._

I was about to step forward only to get a gun pointed to my face. It was a woman, about in her 20s, wearing the US Army gear, with many weapons.

"Why hello there sunshine!"

I instantly get knocked out as she swings her gun to my head. I wake up moments later to find myself tied up to a chair, the soldier sitting down in front of me.

"Now, don't panic or anything, but you could prove to be useful."

 _Oh no, another one of those "chosen one" clichés, this can't be good._

"Whether you are willing to cooperate or not, I'm still going to get back to base. So, are you going to help or not?"

I definitely did not trust her, but I trusted her gun a lot less, so I just nodded in order to not get myself killed.

"Fine, where do I start?"

 **To** **B** **e** **Continued**

Hey guys, InternalCool here.. This is only prologue part 1, so I'm sorry if it feels a bit too short. Prologue Part 2 Will be the longer one of the bunch and will have way more events fixed regarding logic, plot development, and character development. Anyways, all revisions or revampings of the chapters will be done by (I hope) September 30. No promises, but definite development. Also, the other chapters will be deleted... For now, until I get them done. Thank you, PM for if you want to read the original chapters. Konosuba Saga begins on Chapter 3


	2. Prologue Part 2: A Fateful Encounter

This is a fan-based, non-profit OS/AU of _Konosuba. Konosuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!_ Is owned and distributed by **KADOKAWA** and **Studio DEEN.**

 _The Crossing-Over_ is owned, written, and edited by me, **InternalCool/IDK.**

 **Crossing-Over Prologue: Revamped** (Part 2)

 ***THUD***

"Owww... That one really hu-"

"SHH! The enemy surrounds this area to make sure we're eliminated."

 _To be honest, I'll just shut up since she's the one with more experience._

If you're wondering what had just happened, I was just literally thrown out of the shelter to be used as a "just in case" bait. Instead, I just roll down a hill and ended up faceplanting on a huge pile of leaves. I stand up and shake the leaves, wiping mud from my face.

"Stay alert, the enemy could be lurking nearby."

I just nodded and adjusted the knives around my belt, listening for any signs of threats, but to no avail. An explosion was heard loud and clear from the city as the enemy bombarded buildings in search of remaining soldiers. I just kept my head low and hid in the branches, hearing rapid footsteps towards our hideout.

 _I'm beginning to severely regret accepting to help. But then again, if I didn't accept, I would just be ki-_

"Show yourselves! You filthy American scum!"

Okay, these voices sounded Irish in the accent and tone of how they spoke. I just decided not to say anything and slowly crept around the trees of the forest, keeping myself at a low stance. Staying at a distance from the now visible attackers, I quickly realized: _Where's the soldier?_

 _I HAD ONE JOB! Oh wait, I can escape while I c-_

I get a gun to the side of my head, listening to a soft, yet evil chuckle.

"I've got you now you filthy scum... Any last w- Gah!"

The man falls with a thud, noticing a knife to his neck. The soldier that had thrown me out the shelter earlier had come back with a smug look on her face.

"Not bad, you actually lasted quite a bit as bait. Now at least you'll be armed if something happens. Here."

She handed me the gun that the enemy soldier wielded. I'm no gun expert, but I'm sure that this gun was definitely powerful, considering it's automatic fire mode and semi-auto mode. I took it with a small smile.

"But, I've never killed someone before."

She just let out a small laugh as she switched my gun to automatic gun fire.

"Well, too bad, because now, we're in hunting season. It's kill or be killed as of now, which means everything I tell you to do, do it. Basically, it's a 'Come with me if you want to live'- type thing."

She tried to say that with her best Arnold Schwarzenegger impression which was mediocre at best. I had no other choice in survival, so I stood all the way up and looking up at her, did a salute.

"Roger that."

She gave another laugh and then softly punched me on the arm.

"Atta boy! What's your name so that I can officially call my bait?"

I thought about using another name like John, but just decided it would be better to just say my real name in order to save from any confusion later on.

"Ant. That's my name."

She looked confused for a second and then went on to ask me.

"Is it short for Anthony?"

I shook my head and kind of looked away.

"That's my name that I've had since birth, the one that my p-…... That they gave me."

I felt that if I said parents, I would start crying and instantly lose all respect.

"Well, Ant, the name's Mary Rose, official Staff Sergeant to command what's left of my army."

Mary took out a small, yet durable sticker with the seal of the US, placing it on my chest over my heart. She did a salute with me saluting as well, giving a smile.

"I welcome you to my unit, Private Ant. It's an honor to use you as ba- I mean fight alongside you."

Mary giggled a bit and then grabbed the knife that was still in the enemy soldier's neck, wiping the blood off.

"Let's go before it gets dark."

We began walking, sneaking around and looking to make sure no one followed us. The city was literally on fire as we walked further away up a small hill (which would honestly make a great cover pic for this prologue.) The scenery around us was as peaceful as ever, the birds just flying, river flowing, and leaves drifting past by in the wind.

 _It's been a while since I felt this relaxed, I should cherish this more._

What seemed like an eternity, was only two hours. Mary led the way as we approached a small city that had already been scavenged by the enemy army.

"Come on, there's someone here that's really good with technology."

We carefully walked to an old and worn-down 7/11 which was pretty well-stocked, despite the condition it was in. Mary had a serious face the entire time and carefully approached the entrance, a number lock appearing on the front part of the building.

"Okay... Don't mess this up... 1-1-1-Umm... 2"

The number lock flashed a green color, the door quickly opening, white smoke flowing out of the door to reveal the inside of the store. The only difference was that the store displayed an array of computers, security screens, and robotic drones. These robotic drones seemed to be for all types of measures, including air, land, and sea; all in one package.

"Murray! You can come on out!"

I looked ahead, seeing an 18-year old guy with dark brown hair, a serious face, and a couple of lab drones beside him, both in the air and on the ground.

"Well, good afternoon Mary, what brings you and this... brave youngster around here?"

I looked at Mary who now had a smile as she went to run and hug Murray.

"Sorry! It's just so funny when you try to act serious!"

I instantly went from _Oh snap!_ To _Oh, nevermind._

"Come on Ant, I want you to meet Murray, the technology expert!"

After a little bit of Coca-Cola, barbecue chips, and backstories to tell, I finally got to find out who these people really were. I'll try to explain them as briefly as I can. -ahem-

So first off, we have,

 **Murray-Inventor Genius with a side of Bad –censored-**

Murray is basically the last person you want to deal with. From Legos to advanced machinery, Murray can construct these tiny robots with just about anything. He designed the robots to be search drones, with a little surprise inside. Each one has an attack mode with the most precise guns you could ever wish to wield. He barely escaped being captured at the government HQ where they literally experiment with things unimaginable.

 **Mary Rose-Skilled Soldier with a side of Humor**

Mary just has this... Taste for adventure and action with humor to the side. She'll often mock the other opponent before going for the kill or even afterwards. Although Mary won't take anything seriously, she is still a force to be reckoned with. She definitely went up the ranks in the army in very little time to begin with, and even without her regiment, she is still taking down entire units at once.

 _These two are very interesting, yet I wonder what else they could pull off together..._

I looked around inside the store, complete with radars for storms, enemies, or just supplies. Apparently, the government HQ was really close by in the forest for seclusion.

Mary Rose began to brainstorm with ways to actually infiltrate the headquarters.

"I mean, can't we just go in the air vents or some-"

Murray quickly stopped me as he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you even been informed about government buildings? No one makes vents that big or penetrable to even put a hand through. The only way in would be through the front door or by breaking down a wall, which is pretty much a death warrant with what we have right now."

I sighed and just looked at the items in the armored up store. I looked over the movies and comic books, beginning to get a small, risky, and probably time-consuming idea.

"Um, Murray?"

A now hopeless and exhausted Murray slowly looked over, yawning slightly.

"Yeah?"

I don't know what to expect of this idea, yet it could prove to be useful. Besides, we still have plenty of time.

"How about using a drone to infiltrate the HQ?"

Murray let out a soft laugh, obviously knowing that plan would fail.

"Listen, Ant, a drone won't be able to even enter one of the most defensive experimental bases in the history of humanity. It just won't be able to-"

I slammed the comic book in front of Murray on the wooden table

"Then how about we just make a drone bigger than these? One that'll make the enemy look like ants in our favor."

Murray quickly took off his glasses and cleaned them up a bit.

"And how do you suppose we make one of that size without the enemy knowing?"

I pointed out the window towards the many houses that were left standing.

"Well, we have all these garages of significant sizes that could-"

Murray quickly stood up, his face lightening up with a smile.

"That could hide the evidence and soon assemble the drone! I see now! Just like how Lego pieces come together, these drone parts will come together once it is done being built."

Murray then sat down and tried to make his smile go away. He cleared his throat and said in a more eager voice.

"Very well, you make a valid point, Ant. However, we will only have one shot at this with the materials and time we currently have to toy around with. Which means that both of you will help me with very specific tasks in getting the materials and keeping me safe."

I couldn't help but silently cheer, giving Mary Rose an air high-five. She gave a thumbs up with a small giggle of approval.

"Okay Murray, where do we start?"

"I'll think over our roles in this and plan our timing accordingly; we shall gather back here in an hour."

And so, I took my leave to get some fresh air, enjoying the scenery outside. I travelled around the town, inspecting the different houses in order to get a head start on the mission.

 _This plan will work, I know it! Giant robots always triumph against humans, right? Well, even so, we have only one shot as a 3-person army._

I kept thinking to myself while clearing the houses, being slightly doubtful of whether this operation was going to work. Throwing out debris from a house and fixing up the garage, I started hearing rustling noises outside, getting slightly nervous.

 _It's probably just a raccoon, or some sort of wild animal lurking around._

That's when I heard it, footsteps quickly sounding closer to me as I could only turn around with my gun prepared. The gun gets kicked out of my hand instantly, I get tackled to the ground, and a knife is pulled to my neck.

"Well, I guess I'll give you a 6/10 for reaction, 1/10 for survivability, and –1,000,000/10 for action. I'm slightly disappointed Ant... But, to be fair, you're not the one with military and weapons expertise, so I'll give you that."

I was left speechless, just watching Mary Rose taking the knife away from my neck as she handed me back my gun. In all honesty, I was relieved that it was just her and not the enemy.

"You scared the living crap out of me! But, at least I'm not dead, thank you Mary Rose for not killing me."

"Anytime bud!"

She gave a thumbs-up with an eager smile, while I took my time to get back up. I dusted myself off and stood up, then slowly looking up at Mary, her expression going from eager to worried beyond compare.

 _Hmm? There's something wrong._

Just as I think that, Mary instantly throws me to the side as a gunshot is heard, watching her fall back.

"MARY!"

I prepare my gun and see the attacker, shooting him with the automatic feature set on as he shoots with a pistol, grazing my arm. I grunt slightly after getting indirectly shot like that, rushing over to help Mary. I kneeled beside her and covered up her gun wound with a piece of my jacket.

"Mary! Just hang in there! You'll be alright!"

Mary Rose just smiled and gave a small laugh. She tried to hide her pain as her voice sounded weak and restrained.

"First off... I would be if you weren't crushing my hand."

I instantly noticed what she meant and got off her hand, apologizing with a repeating "I'm sorry!"

"Heh it's okay bait, and second off, I would be alright if you were actually carrying me back to safety."

"Oh... Forgot about that."

I picked her up, my grazed arm having another piece of my jacket around it. I walked out of the house and began jogging to the 7/11.

"Come on, put some back into it! That's it, you got this! Keep going Ant-bait!"

 _Ant-bait... I'll give her credit for this nickname sounding catchy._

Mary quickly put in the number code, not hesitating to go as fast as possible. I rushed inside, hearing the automatic doors close.

"Finally, Ant, you're here, being about 5 minutes late to this meeting..."

Murray walked out of the 'meeting room' which wasn't even a meeting room to begin with. It was just the **Employees Only** area of the store. I'll give him credit for armoring up and super-defending the store though.

"Oh my goodness! Mary, are you alright?!"

Murray quickly rushed over and inspected the wound that was on Mary, then looking up at me.

"Bring her into the emergency room, quick!"

I brought Mary into the 'emergency room' and went out of the room into the meeting room waiting for Murray to heal Mary Rose. I looked at the security cameras, noticing a figure lurking outside. It sneaked around, wearing a cloak to hide their face, not bothering to take out the security cameras. I grabbed my knives as guns would just attract more attention by now.

 _Okay, Ant, you've got this... Just take down this person who may potentially be way better than you, easy... Right?_

I noticed the figure running to the back entrance, quickly running to it as well and rushing out, meeting with the person wearing the cloak. I couldn't see their face as a mask was blocking their face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

I tried to sound as brave and heroic as possible, definitely afraid on the inside. The person took a step back, thinking that my threat was working. Instead, the person just kicked forward, sending a knife fly past me, almost touching my neck. I couldn't react at all, but heard the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Hmm?"

Looking behind me, I realized that whoever this person was, they were after the enemy as well. The person simply walked past me and grabbed the knife from the dead enemy soldier. He/she took off their mask and revealed the face of a young woman, with dark brown hair and brown eye color.

"About me being here, I just saved your life and am the reason you haven't been swarmed by these scouts."

I stood there speechless, still in awe of what had just happened. Also, her voice sounded calm and relaxed, yet having that small hint of seriousness behind it. It's like one of those cool school teachers that you can learn from and still get days off.

"Well, I appreciate your service then. But who are you?"

I tried to ask that with as little disturbance in my voice as possible. She just looked at me funny for a second and then smiled with a sigh of relief. The woman walked up to me being taller than me, and looked at me with a smile.

"Well, I know you more than you think, but it's better for you to remain this way. The past cannot be changed after all."

 _Wait, hold on, what?_

"What do you mean by-"

She quickly threw a smoke bomb down and just like that she was gone. No signs of her anywhere around the place. I sighed and went back into the 7/11, noticing both Murray and Mary sitting in the meeting room. Murray just facepalmed and gave a small sigh, with Mary shaking her head.

"You couldn't even wait for even 5 minutes? Time is of the essence Ant, but let's just get this over with."

I sat down with them at the table as I got ready to discuss. Murray took out a large sketchpad with a list of plans, dates, and exact times put into play.

"Like I said, we only have one shot at this, so everything that's here must be done before or on the exact time. No exceptions, which means that I'll need you two gathering supplies cautiously and swiftly. I'll be working on programming this bad boy and adding all the details to it."

Looking over the schedule, I knew I couldn't be wasting any time whatsoever. This will be as time consuming as me writing a story, just takes forever.

"So, Ant and Mary, what do you both say to this proposal? Are you in this or not?"

Mary and I smiled at each other and raised our fists in the air as we fist-bumped Murray.

"Let's do it, to it!"

Murray for once made a smug face and put on his glasses.

"Then, how about we get started?"

 **To** **Be** **Continued**


	3. Prologue Part 3: The Rise Of Team PC!

Before this 3rd part of the prologue begins, let me first apologize for the delays made for this chapter. I know that the first two were released super quickly, but school and other personal plans have set me back. Sorry for any trouble I may have caused.

This is a fan-based, non-profit OS/AU of _Konosuba. Konosuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!_ Is owned and distributed by **KADOKAWA** and **Studio DEEN.**

 _The Crossing-Over_ is owned, written, and edited by me, **InternalCool/IDK.**

 **Crossing-Over Prologue: Revamped** (Part 3 of 4)

Sunlight shined through the window, hitting me directly in the face.

 _You've got to be kidding me... I barely went to sleep._

I quickly jumped up as Mary kicked down my door, which was pretty sturdy in terms of structure.

"Rise and shine, Private! We begin our little conquest for machine parts today!"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up. Ugh, I'm so tired."

Mary looked over and raised her hand, slapping me across the face.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You said you were tired, so I did that to wake you up."

She smirked and laughed a bit.

"Quit crying you little baby."

Mary made gestures to symbolize crying, which definitely was meant to mock me. In all honesty, it worked, which made me chase after her until we got to the kitchen.

"Alright, chill! I just did that to get you to eat breakfast."

I looked before me to see that they had cooked waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and French toast, which I don't think I could deny eating at this point. So, we began eating breakfast while discussing our plans for the huge operation.

Murray took a bite out of his waffle, looking like he was filled with ideas, the reflection of the light in his glasses shining ever so brightly.

"This is what's going down. Remember, this is not an experimental little test of what we can do, this is our last shot at redemption to take down the enemy. What happens next is up to our cooperation and efficiency, which means that all those supplies that you s that all those supplies that you two are getting for me, will have to be done to near-perfection."

Me and Mary R. simply nodded and remained serious, eating our breakfast. Mary then raised her hand almost knocking the orange juice out of my hand.

"Yes, Mary?"

"You didn't really tell us what the supplies were we needed to get."

"I'll show you right before you head out. For now, just get fully prepared and get your minds focused."

As I finished eating breakfast, I noticed something on the security cameras, which was the woman I met earlier. She had the cloak on, but held up a sign that read, _Don't Fail, Good Luck._ The woman then quickly vanished with a smoke bomb, completely disappearing from the security camera.

Quickly, I excused myself from the table in order to prepare for this special mission.

"You can't go unprepared, which is why I need time for everything."

"Okay Ant, just don't take too long," said Murray.

Upon entering my room, a chill ran down my spine. There was a weird and mysterious type of presence that I had not felt before. It was as if some malicious figure was watching me from even within these walls. The woman I met earlier certainly didn't make me feel this type of... fear.

A whole set of thoughts and memories entered my mind in an instant, remembering my entire childhood.

"You failure, how could you?"

 _Huh?!_

I saw three main figures standing before me, all of them making me stand back to pressure. The first two were my parents, who died in the car crash.

"You could've saved us, Ant. If you hadn't fallen asleep, we wouldn't have perished in that car crash."

 _No, wait! I couldn't... I-I..._

Something overtook me completely, something supernatural, overpowering, not from here. The last figure looked at me with a complete, seemingly honest smile.

"You won't fail us again will you? Oh wait, you already have."

The last figure took off their hood to reveal my older sister, Carmen, who I had last seen years ago while at the hospital.

 _I won't fail this time, I promise!_

Again, speechlessness took over, this strong force holding me down from focusing or even talking.

"Not saying anything, huh? I guess you admit that you have forever failed us like the little, low-life disappointment of a brother that you are. You don't deserve this new team of yours or even living. So, let's arrange that for you."

The dark figures of my former family pointed at my gun the was aimed towards my chest, gesturing me to grab it.

"Do it, erase yourself from this prison and pay for your mistakes."

 _No, I can't... I have to, help them... Stop it!_

The same feeling of fear began to take over completely, filling me with thoughts of pulling the trigger. My body inched itself towards the gun; me being unable to control my body. The room was shrouded with darkness, eerie whispers with the same phrase, _Don't Fail, Good Luck,_ just never seeming to end as my body kept walking towards the gun.

 _Why won't this seem to end?! I want to escape! HELP!_

You know that feeling when you get completely soaked in an instant, like a water park, or Six Flags, for example?

"BLUB!" (Meme for later.)

"See!? I told you he was just hallucinating." Mary just stood there with the bucket in her hand, somewhat worried.

"But that's very peculiar, since I've never seen hallucinations of this intensity before. Ones that can't allow you to speak or even counteract. Tell me Ant, what is it that you saw?" Murray examined my room, adjusting his glasses in order to inspect around the stuff I had organized in boxes.

My hands were still shaking from the whole incident, still feeling the sensation from the horrible hallucination.

 _This extraordinary feeling of panic and shock, it is all too weird._

"I don't know what that was, it felt too real, my parents and my sister called me a failure, they wanted me to be ended right then and there."

Murray still had an unsure thinking face, standing there for five minutes. Finally, he just shook his head and made a signal for us to get up.

"We need to get moving, we already lost time because of your hallucination, Ant."

I simply nodded and stood up, my small hiking pack already fully equipped with food, water, and ammunition. We proceeded to walk to the meeting room, all of us wearing combat gear as if we were actually going to war.

-Insert Walking Scene with Epic Orchestral Music Here-

"All this time wasted is already making this mission look more like a filler episode of Naruto."

Mary Rose and I just looked at each with confusion.

"Naruto?"

Murray just shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind, but seriously, we need to get moving accordingly in order to launch this raid on the enemy base. Then maybe we can get in touch with anyone on our side. Which is why..."

Murray began to pull out a huge map of our area, including the outskirts of the city and forest surrounding it.

"...I made this map."

I looked closer and upon further inspection, it contained markings with three separate colors: red, blue, and yellow.

"What are the markings for?" Mary tilted her head in confusion as to what these markings meant. To be fair, I was confused as well.

"That is what I was just getting to. We will each carry out our own missions in order to retrieve the parts for the machine. Mary, you will take this area here, the deserted outpost. Ant, you will retrieve some more important parts here, the somewhat protected supply fort. As for me and my drones, we will scout about the outskirts of the town in search of more power sources and tech."

Mary and I nodded, each with a smile and thumbs up.

"Here, we will keep in touch with these. Always wear these no matter what."

I looked at the wireless earbuds given to us, giving a small confused look at Murray.

"These may look like normal earbuds, but they are the Primary Colors' Transmission Gear! P.C.T.G. for short."

Mary and I let out an "Oh" and an "Ooo" to the name and now knowing the purpose for these devices.

"Primary Colors? What does that mean?"

Murray gave a small chuckle and adjusted his glasses.

"Our team of three will be known as the Primary Colors! We are the trio that'll come before all others and triumph, no matter the situation or danger we're put in. Mary Rose, portraying the red primary color of strong passion and a knack for violence. Ant, depicting the yellow color for his sense of adventure and justice. Finally, me, Murray, displaying the blue color for my mastery in machinery as well as my drones."

"OH! We definitely agree with the name and those roles. So, is that what the different color markings are for?" Mary seemed more eager than ever, looking at Murray intently.

"Precisely, we are to move quickly, but carefully to these locations. Any more questions before we head off?"

The obvious needed to be asked since we were about to go on our expeditions.

"How much time will this entire process take?" Murray quickly took out his laptop and began typing away with a calm face.

"It would've taken three weeks to get the supplies as a group altogether due to travelling from here to the supply points and back. Now, it should only take a week, give or take."

I quickly looked around the shop to see the food supply in it being almost completely depleted. Murray sighed and stood up, facing the exit.

"We should hurry, even with the shortened amount of time, there's no telling what could go wrong. The sooner, the better they always say after all."

Murray exited with his drones in sneak mode, surrounding him.

Mary looked over at me with her usual eager/smug face and gave me a light punch on the arm.

"We got this, let's show those enemies who's the true dominating force!"

I nodded and gave a small "Hmph" as Mary ran out the exit as well, heading down a different path and disappearing into the score of trees. I made a sluggish march towards the exit, feeling more chills as I approached the door.

 _Well, this is it. One of my last opportunities to prove myself useful. If I fail then that means the complete annihilation of the good... guys... No biggie... Right?_

With each step, my heart slowly increased in its beats while sweat beads formed on my face. I finally managed to step outside, looking forward at the path ahead of me, my map in my pocket just in case I get lost.

 _Be strong, I will do this task and whatever else to save everyone deserving of peace! No regrets!_

Sprinting to the trail, I had never felt so confident, yet nervous in such a long time. It was all just too much for me as to what could happen next. From everyone dying to saving the world in triumph. There was no telling what could happen next.

"This all seems so easy, but one screw-up means a huge advancement for the corporation. I need to keep my head in the game."

As soon as I finished that sentence, a kunai is instantly thrown at the tree in front of me with a message reading, "Good Luck" marked on a paper attached to it. Looking up, I notice that it's the same cloaked woman as before, only that her cloak seemed a bit more worn-down than before. I couldn't really see her face due to the glare of the Sun, but she merely gave a thumbs-up.

"I will not be able to follow you on this mission, but I can lend you support when you get back. My job is here to keep the enemy soldiers at bay."

I nodded and grabbed the kunai, giving it back to her.

"Thank you, um..."

"C... You can call me Mercenary C. While money is definitely out of the question, I will be paid with upmost respect and supplies if I really need it."

I nodded and took off my backpack, beginning to unzip it.

"What are you doing?"

The war has seriously brought down the food supply, especially all the variety that the world used to have. I took out a bit of food, which included packs of raisins, beef jerky, and cinnamon buns.

"Well, it's not fair that you do all the work fighting and whatnot without getting some kind of compensation."

I raised the food up for her, not really minding offering food as it is.

"Wh... F-fine, I'll take it. Thank you for your charitable donation."

Merc C took the food slowly and smiled, opening one box of raisins, and then eating a raisin.

"I forgot how good these raisins tasted!"

Judging by the look on her face, it seemed like she hadn't eaten anything good in a while.

"Glad you liked my offering. Just ask me anytime you want anything."

Merc C nodded and put her hood back on, storing the food I had given her in her small bag.

"Well, Ant, make sure you come back alive so that I may receive more of those rai- I mean respect."

I gave a thumbs-up and proceeded to continue on my path once again, glancing momentarily to see that she had already left. The road ahead of me was to be no easy one at best, especially having more of a disadvantage over my other comrades. Continuing down my path, I noticed how deep I was reaching in the forest after just half an hour.

 _Aww crud, I better not have passed my destination._

I quickly took out a copy of the map Murray had made for me earlier, examining the area that the supply fort was in. Apparently, I wasn't even halfway to my target place, which just annoyed me a bit.

 _You've got to be kidding me. This better all be worth it in the end, especially with what little time we have left._

Let's just say that this next hour wasn't very fun at all, which included constantly tripping on roots, rocks, and vines. Seriously, I would be rich if they offered me a nickel every time I messed up.

Anyways, I finally arrived to my destination, barely peeking from the bush I was hiding myself behind. Looking around for any signs of the enemy, I noticed that the supply fort seemed as if it wasn't even touched. The walls were seriously worn down and covered in moss, the door was completely rusted and seemed like it would break apart at any given moment, and the windows were so dusty you could say they are a part of the wall.

 _Geez, now I know why it's only a somewhat protected supply fort, if at all protected._

An eerie silence filled the area as the sun almost fully set in the horizon, the supply fort showing no signs of life within it. Gulping, I cautiously approached the fort, each one of my footsteps echoing through my head. There was a nice, gentle breeze which only sent chills down my spine. Reaching for the doorknob, I heard something drop, and then what sounded like frantic footsteps quickly charging towards the door from the inside.

"GO! We've got an enemy in our sights!"

Making a sharp turn to the right, I bolted away from the door, the enemy soldiers in the fort running outside. I hid behind the trees, holding my gun close, their footsteps sounding really close-by.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

An idea went through my head which only made me doubt myself on this mission even more. I grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as I could towards the opposite side of where I was, making the guards looking around and walking towards the way the rock was thrown.

"This way! We heard him over here!"

I sneaked from my tree to the front door of the fort, swiftly running in, anticipating a fight, but only to find no guards inside of the decayed structure. Looking around, I was relieved to find the pieces that I needed were in labeled packages, although slightly disorganized. Rustling could be heard from outside, along with shouts of "Retreat! It's coming!"

 _Huh? What's coming?_

Screams of dying soldiers, along with thuds on the ground were sent throughout the fort and even off into the distance. I quickly sprinted to a hiding place behind large crates inside of the fort, gunshots echoing throughout, the sounds of chaos slowly dying down, one... by... one...

 _Oh crud... If a group of armed soldiers couldn't take "it" down, then I can't do it on my own._

I hid there, waiting while still fully aware of my surroundings. No guards in sight or to be noticed at all, the autumn breeze giving me only the slightest of chills as I peeked my head from my hiding spot. I looked around the fort to find anything at all to help me bring the items from the fort to my home base.

 _Nothing. Hmm? What's that shiny thing?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a lever with a label that read, "Lever+Password=Transportation." I speculated this further, but just shook my head and continued looking around until I found a locked door, which led to the central part of this abandoned fort.

 _If I could just find the password, then this would lead me to completing my mission. This actually feels pretty cool and scary at the same time. Like a spy... Or an action hero. Like Agent 007._

I shook my head, getting off track, then went on to look everywhere for the password, but with no luck. Looking outside, I noticed how the moon was already in its midnight position, realizing the absolute zero progress I made.

 _I'm here now, but now what? There's literally nothing else for me to do now... Unless, the password itself lies in the walls of this fort._

The walls might be able to contain some sort of hidden message to this, which only led me to an hour of exploration, until I finally figured it out. There were numbers and letters on each of the walls, only leading to somewhat of a headache for me to figure it out.

 _16-1-19-19... What a generic password..._

After scrambling back to where the lever was, I caught my breath and pulled it, as a pad appeared in front of me to insert the password. Apparently, this was only a one-try opportunity as the machine would have sent spikes up to impale me if I got it wrong. Carefully inserting the passcode, a bead of sweat fell from my nose to the ground, my breathing hastened, and my heartbeat sped up.

 _Don't mess this up... Don't mess this up..._

The pad glowed green, indicating the passcode had worked, leaving me giving off a sigh of relief. As a sign of verification that the passcode worked, a creaking sound of the locked door could be heard from the entrance of the fort. I smiled and began running to the door's location and quickly entered before the door closed again.

 _Good thing I can open the door from the inside, now let's see here. WOAH!_

I couldn't believe what was put out in front of me, my hopes had instantly gone up, and I felt as if the tides have turned in favor of my team.

"Murray and Mary Rose are going to really have something to cheer about once I show them this."

 **TO** **BE** **CONTINUED**


	4. Prologue Part 4: The Finale!

Please note that this might be the longest chapter/part I'll ever release. I'll explain after this chapter/part is complete. Enjoy!

This is a fan-based, non-profit OS/AU (Original Story/ Alternate Universe) of _Konosuba. Kono Subarashii Sekai Ni Shukufuku wo!_ Is owned and distributed by **KADOKAWA** and **Studio DEEN.**

 _The Crossing-Over_ is owned, written, and edited by me, **InternalCool/IDK.**

 **The Crossing-Over Prologue: Revamped** (Part 4 of 4: Finale)

Miracles only come around once in a while, some big, some small. But, the important thing is, that miracles always offer that little bit of excitement or superior happiness.

 _And that is exactly what I'm feeling right now! I'm beyond excitement at this point!_

Right as I opened the door, a pleasant, cool wind rushed out at my entire body from the room. Mist leaked out from the door's entrance as I proceeded to step into the room.

"Well, I should have realized that I wasn't living in the past."

Raising my fist and putting it down quickly, I rushed to the vehicles in front of me. My curiosity completely overtook me as I grabbed the keys that were hanging on the wall. A smile spread across my face as I tried to decide which car I should take.

 _Hold on, this might've been a bit too easy._

Thinking about it, the convenience of this low-security fort only bothered me even more. I quickly got into a Humvee and started it, only to find that it was completely out of gas.

 _I should've known this was all just a hoax._

I looked around the huge room that I was in for any supplies or gas. Even though it only looked like a brand-new parking garage, the machinery and tools were all pretty standard.

"Come on, there's got to be something around here."

I whispered just to be safe, looking around for that container of gasoline for the Humvee.

"Nothing..."

I searched for a good 30 minutes, only to find nothing but spare parts, scrap metal, and a turbine for a plane.

 _Hmm? Wait, I think this stuff is important for Murray._

I pressed the blue button on my earbuds, the earbuds glowing blue as I tried calling Murray.

*Static*

 _Come on, pick up!_

Only more static could be heard from the earbuds, only worrying me much more. The earbuds started buzzing and glowing a bright red color.

 _Mary Rose? Why would she be calling me at this time?_

I answered, hearing explosions and screams from what seemed to be soldiers. The crunching of leaves and splash of water was faintly heard.

"Ant! Ant! Are you there?! This is urgent!"

Mary sounded distressed, making me startled.

"Yes, I'm here!"

"Ant, I'm in a bit of a tough situation! Murray was shot and I'm trying to escape! Hurry and meet us back in the headquarters!"

*Static*

 _What do I do!? This is no time to panic! But, I'm panicking!_

I quickly jumped into the Humvee, looking in the back seats for any gasoline, but to no avail. I jumped out of the Humvee and took off my earbuds, throwing them inside of the vehicle.

"DAMNIT! How did I even end up in this mess?! I just wanted to be a normal person, playing video games and watching TV, not a survivor at the brink of extinction!"

I stomped the ground once and kicked the Humvee, only for the Humvee to start.

"Huh? I guess that worked! I'm a genius after all!"

 _I'll just take all the credit on this one._

There was no time to lose this time, so I secured all the supplies I thought were necessary into the back part of the Humvee.

I smirked and jumped into the Humvee once more, seeing the earbuds I threw glowing blue, but this time, positioned perfectly above the steering wheel.

"No way. I'll ask Murray about this later, but for now, I've got teammates to save."

Taking the steering wheel, and putting on my seatbelt, I drove the Humvee at full speed towards the partially broken and rusted garage door, cleanly ramming through.

"WHOO!"

I had never felt so excited in my life, the adrenaline coursing through my system was just unbelievable. The pathway was kind of rocky, but clear enough to drive to the nearest road.

If it could even be considered a road that is! Luckily, the plants hadn't grown too much to the point of completely leaving me devoid of a path back.

 _I better make it on time, these people are the last ones I have! Hang in there Murray and Mary!_

The constant clanking of the supplies only made the drive even more annoying, let alone the speed that I was going.

 _70 MPH, huh? Well, I better make it as soon as possible._

A distant explosion could be heard, along with the faint sounds of gunshots, only leading me to fully step on the gas pedal. My first instinct was to just count on pure speed to drive all the way back to Headquarters, which could've led to death within a matter of seconds as trees were scattered on the road area.

 _Dangit, I need to get there without any distractions!_

The sounds of warfare only got closer and closer, the noises echoing through my head. That's when I began hearing war cries and the familiar screams of dying soldiers.

Words could not begin to describe the carnage that was left, the corpses of the soldiers remained there, some decapitated or dismembered. That's when I saw it. The drones.

Murray's drones remained totally dismantled and almost completely unrecognizable. These soldiers needed something more than a simple pistol or machine gun to be able to rip these drones to shreds.

 _But, what could've happened to Murray and Mary. Mary said that Murray was shot, but by what exactly?_

My senses strengthened, allowing me to become more alert, time only seeming to slow down due to my imagination. Smoke was visible from a close range, exactly where I the headquarters was.

 _Oh no, I thought Murray said they weren't going to attack in weeks, not days!_

I slowed down when I entered the city, going at just 10 MPH, looking around and being cautious. The coast seemed to be clear, as no signs of soldiers could be seen, or noises could be heard around. Quietly turning the car off and getting out, I got my weapons ready, wondering what happened.

 _Wh... This definitely can't be good._

The headquarters was just around the corner, bloodstains were beginning to come into view, the road being almost completely destroyed. I peeked my head around the corner from the shoe store, my eyes widening at what I was seeing.

 _Crap. We are definitely screwed._

Both Murray and Mary were unconscious and seemed like they were severely beaten up. The soldiers carried them both, tying their hands together and begin to march back to their base.

 _What could my two superior teammates have possibly done to have gotten captured?!_

The situation I had just been given was completely from what I expected. I mean, how did our team go from having a very confident tone to being defeated at the hands of a relentless army? I looked around carefully at the soldiers getting out of the HQ.

 _But, how could ordinary soldiers like these break through Murray's drone like they were nothing?_

Just as I was wondering about the capabilities of the regular soldiers, a soldier dressed in some type of battle armor walked out slowly from the HQ. His armor had circuitry with red and purple colored circuits coursing through his armor. He wore goggles that shined red, his hair that swayed in the wind, was dyed with a dark purple and fiery red.

 _He must be the general of these soldiers, but how did he-_

My thought was cut off as the supposed general fired at the HQ, making a huge explosion to it.

"You imbeciles! I told you to not let that wretched mercenary get away!"

"Sorry sir! The mercenary was just too fast, but we managed to shoot her before she got away."

The general seemed extremely pissed off, but just gave a laugh, a very over-the-top laugh at that. The soldier he was talking to gave a nervous laugh, only to get blasted and completely eradicated by the general.

"Now! Anyone else think that they can just disobey orders, even a little?!"

All the soldiers stood firm and responded with a loud "Sir, no, Sir!"

"Good! Now, back to base! And don't let me catch you slacking off or complaining!"

The soldiers began to march back to where their base was, about 5 miles away. The gun the general held glowed with power, the soldiers surrounding him as they marched.

This is definitely not good! Not only are my teammates captured, but Merc C sounds like she's in trouble as well!

 _How did it even come down to this? Why can't I just wish to live in a different world? One more peaceful than this, or even just slightly better than this world. Anything but this!_

After clearing up my thoughts and doubts, I ran as quickly and cautiously as I could to the HQ. It was not in flames, but it was definitely still smoking. Something caught my attention as I slowly walked on forward inside of the HQ, looking around at the broken computers and destroyed machinery.

 _This whole plan has literally dropped to zero, especially considering that every bit of information has been destroyed! Come on, there's got to be something around here._

Nothing that I touched even responded or made any sort of signs of life. I looked around at the burned surfaces of the tabletops, floor, and the machines. Shaking my head, I gave a sigh and sat down, felling myself crush something under the ashes.

"Hmm?"

That "something" was a tiny box of raisins, which I remember giving Merc C plenty of. I stood up, as I regained some of my courage back and began to search again in the building.

 _There's still a chance that I can do this. Merc C is still out there, I just need some way to get her attention._

Just as I was ready to head out, I tripped over a computer monitor, landing arm first on the floor in front of the staff room. As I stood up slowly, I noticed that the floor had paint with words that read, "Insert Here." The shape appeared to be roundish and small kind of like-

"The earbuds."

My face lightened up in mood as I realized exactly what Murray had placed just in case this happened.

"Murray, you smart son of a gun!"

The fact that this was even here couldn't even compare to what coincidental situations I've come across so far.

 _I have one last chance to prove myself worthy. I just need to find Merc C for this entire plan to work._

I tried searching for the car that I parked, running to its location but stopping after hearing footsteps nearby. I crouched and snuck to the corner of a building just to see two enemy soldiers standing around the Humvee and searching the inside of it. Taking out my gun and shooting would be simple enough, for attracting other enemies that is.

 _Come on, Ant, think. The only silent weapon you have is a knife, which can get rid of one guy easily, but not the second quick enough._

I snuck around to the first guy outside the Humvee and quickly stabbed him in the throat, making sure his death was silent. The sound of a gun reloading was heard behind me and then a thud as the other soldier dropped to the ground.

"Huh?"

An arrow was sticking out of the other soldier who apparently was about to shoot me dead. I looked around to see where it came from, but to no avail.

 _Weird, don't tell me there's another mercenary around here._

The soldiers had good supplies as it was, so looting them was not a problem. I took out the arrow from the soldier's corpse and examined it. Putting it in my bag, I walked to the Humvee and quickly jumped in just to get punched straight out of the car.

 _What the?!_

The air was knocked right out of me as I landed on the concrete road, coughing as I lay there. My vision blurred, seeing only the bright light of the Sun and a silhouette of a hand reaching to me. Just darkness filled my vision, with the sounds of a vehicle and bumping along the way.

 _Have I failed? Is this where my own story ends?_

The car came to a stop, I then heard my door opening still not being able to see anything due to some weird cloth-like material covering my face. I was being lifted and carried out of the car, then being thrown onto the floor.

"Well he's definitely lighter than I thought. Hopefully I didn't kill him with that punch."

 _That voice sounds familiar, but I just can't figure it out._

That impact to the ground twice definitely made my senses drop to an all-time low, as even the sounds of walking seemed distorted.

"Hey you alright? You took a really hefty blow to the chest there."

Every effort to speak only made me let out a groan as I was still feeling that pain, although lessened.

"Just hang in there buddy, we've made it to where the plan was going to take place."

 _The plan? Which plan was this person talking about?_

There were conversations going on from around me as someone then took off the cloth covering my face. What I saw only shocked me and left me speechless beyond any other events so far. I was in an underground hideout with what seemed like whole squadrons of rebel soldiers technicians, medics, etc.

"W-where am I?"  
Someone wearing a hood stepped up and walked over to me, then revealing their face.

"You survived, eh?"

It was Merc C, who had a smile across her face, giving me a fist bump. She chuckled lightly and helped me up.

"Welcome to the home of the rebels, where we plan to stay away from the rebels and keep people safe."

 _Hold on, did she just say "Stay away from?"_

I followed Merc C around the underground base as they were training, testing out weapons, and even growing their own food.

"As you can see, this place has now become a huge area of survival for refugees and those seeking revenge on the evil Royal Crimson army."

"Royal Crimson army?"

Merc C simply nodded and then showed me her arm where she was shot, obviously patched up.

"Oh yeah, Merc C, you saw the general with purple and red armor, right?"

Merc C quickly covered my mouth and shushed me.

"Hey, you can't just be saying that kind of stuff here. Of course I've seen him, but I had to hide the gun wound in order to not cause any panic. This is a safe haven for them, if these people were to panic, then that would be all sorts of mess for all of us."

It did make sense in a way. All she wanted to do was preserve the happiness of these people just a bit longer.

 _But, I have a mission to carry out, no matter what. I can't just let Murray and Mary die for nothing. Here's my chance._

"Hey, Merc C, I have a favor to ask you, a pretty big one at that."

Merc C looked at me attentively and signaled for me to tell her what my favor was.

"I know this is asking a lot, but will you help me take over the laboratory that the Royal Crimsons have?"

At first, Merc C made a movement and a smile, as if she were about to say yes. However, her face reverted back to neutral as she blankly said "No."

"What? But why not Merc C?"

She sighed and stood up, having a face of pure seriousness, as she looked right at me.

"I have been placed as the leader of this underground refuge. I cannot afford to risk the safety of my people nor can I risk them to be worried. That is my obligation here."

To be honest, I know that I said that I would complete this mission no matter what, but this was just brutal for me to hear. I knew that Merc C had a job to do, but I felt like she was essential to this.

"Oh... Well, thanks anyways Merc C. I understand what you have to do."

"You know Ant, if you want, you can stay here for as long as you like."

I would've taken it if this were the past me we were talking about. But, a lot has changed over the course of a couple weeks.

"Yeah, but I still have my teammates to save. I already promised them that I would fight for them until the very end. Thanks for the offer, but I have a mission to complete."

Merc C saddened at those words, but nodded.

"I understand, may your mission be not in vain, but rather in heroic bravery. Good luck Ant, I'm rooting for you."

And so, I gathered all of my belongings and supplies. The rebels had apparently more cars just like the one I found, so they didn't mind when I asked for it back. I hopped into the Humvee and prepared to drive out.

"Thank goodness these people filled up my car with gas, or else this would've been a real obstacle to get through."

"Ant, wait!"

 _Hmm?_

Merc C held the earbuds that I left in the car earlier and tossed them to me as I caught them.

"Figured you might've needed these, and even so they're still yours. Good luck on your mission, Ant."

I smiled and gave a thumbs up, then driving to the exit where guards stood, watching them open up the exit to the hideout.

 _Well, while that seemed like a huge failure, at least I got my supplies and essentials back. Don't worry Murray and Mary, I just need a little bit more time._

I drove out through the exit and went into the city. I looked back to see just how concealed the entrance to the hideout was.

"That is impressive architecture right there."

I drove towards the ruins of the HQ to see what these earbuds are really for.

 _Alright Murray, let's see what exactly you were hiding._

I parked my Humvee and entered the ruins to where I remember seeing the secret area.

"Here it is. Now, time to reveal what's really in here."

The earbuds glowed a bright blue and inserted themselves into the slots, the door opening from the floor to reveal a secret door leading to an underground part of the HQ.

"Woah!"

I carefully stepped into the entrance, the door closing shut as soon as I fully enter. There was nothing to be seen, only pure darkness. I stepped forward, seeing two panels glow blue underneath me. Out of nowhere, a robotic female voice called out.

"State your name."

Hopefully, Murray actually inserted my name into this system. It was a long shot, but I went for it anyways.

"Ant."

The panels turned off for a few seconds, making me think that I had said something wrong. Just then, the huge underground room lit up with a control panel, multiple computers, and high-tech machinery. The walls and floor had the patterns of circuits as they then glowed yellow, blue, and red.

"Welcome Primary Color Yellow, Ant. You have one task and two messages left by Primary Color Blue Murray. Would you like to view them now?"

The control panel screen then showed two options, which were "Of Course" and "Does it look like I have time for that?" I instinctively chose the "Of Course" button and a video message of Murray sitting of front of a bunch of blueprints appeared.

"Hello, if you are watching this, I have either chosen to show you this, or I have been captured by the Royal Crimsons. There is a way to defeat the enemy, all you have to do is gather these extra parts and place them on that workbench over there."

I looked over to the workbench where it was perfectly organized.

"All I need is some extra bits of scrap metal, some spare parts, and spinning-type of extension. A helicopter propeller would be somewhat ideal for this as airplane turbines are just practically non-existent in this type of place. Remember, just set them over there, and this plan might just come to fruition. Don't fail us whoever is watching."

The video ended and then another one started with Murray looking more serious and this time displaying the three sets of earbuds on the desk in front of him.

"I never expected you to show up, Ant, but you have impressed me with just how much courage you really have. That is why I'm proud to be able to give you these earbuds when the team is formed, but also to give you your weapons after your supply mission. Proceed over to the mission log to receive your weapons."

 _Murray has really planned this out, huh? This feels too unreal, like I'm in a movie or something._

So, I walked myself over to where the computer was, reading "Mission LOG." It was impressive compared to the computers that used to be in the surface level of the HQ. There was a button that glowed multiple colors, so I pressed it and a drone flew towards me and wrapped a scarf perfectly around my neck.

"Huh? Is this the new weapon?"

A projector showed another video message from Murray.

"Presenting the Millennial Scarf! This scarf is capable of resisting incredible amounts of damage, including but not limited to: burns, explosions, decapitations, acid, and more! Not only that, but your scarf will make you literally immune to any type of weather. Your scarf will keep you dry, free from poison, at regular temperature, and even works more efficiently than a gas mask! Have fun with this one!"

The scarf was wrapped around my neck, mouth, and nose, yet I could breathe perfectly fine out of it.

 _Sweet! I wonder what else Murray has in store for me._

I pressed the second button which glowed a white color, the same drone appeared with a set of cargo pants, a new set of underwear (TMI), a brand new white T-shirt with a golden cross on it, and a new white jacket. I pondered over this brand-new set of clothes, the smell being as fresh as cherry blossoms.

"Now, you may just think that this is an ordinary set of new clothes, but these are clothes that are just like your Millennial Scarf! I don't know what to call them yet, but you can give it a shot. The perk to these clothes are all the perks of your scarf, including the fact that they will always stay clean, no matter what! Enjoy! Also, there's a shower room there before you actually put on that clothes."

Murray really did plan ahead of everything. These clothes should not be taken for granted as a bullet won't pierce through, but will still impact.

 _Thank you, Murray, I fully appreciate this._

I remembered what Murray said, but then realized the supplies he needed were in my Humvee. I sprinted up to the Humvee, making sure that no one was around, and carefully took each of the objects down, setting them on the floor. Once I managed to get these items down there, I put the items on the workbench.

 _Well, he just told me to put these here, but now what?_

Without any warning, multiple drones floated to the items and took them to where I couldn't see, which was over the wall. I didn't question it and quickly proceeded to take a shower.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Getting out of the shower, I went on to wear the new set of clothes, all of it just the right size, comfortable, and refreshing. I noticed a shoe box and opened it, revealing new, brown tennis shoes.

"Where are the socks, I could really-"

Right before I could finish that statement, the brown shoes buzzed and then instantly put perfectly-fitting socks on my feet. I put the shoes on, obviously startled from that, but not minding at all. One last button remained, which shined a bright golden as I pressed it, a different drone walking in front of me.

"Now for the moment of truth, your ultimate weapon!"

The more fiercely-built drone handed me a small case, as to where I opened it using the earbuds as the key. Once I opened the case, I pulled out two throwing knives.

"Huh? This is the ultimate weapon?"

Murray in the video message was waiting and then resumed to speaking.

"While these may seem like ordinary throwing knives, these are actually two of my more time-consuming weapons to ever make. And, I'm quite happy with the results. Remember the clothes I gave you earlier? Well, if you've already put those on, then put each knife on either pocket of the opposite sides."

I did just as he said, and then the knives glowed blue, yellow, and red before returning back to normal. The female computer voice then called out of nowhere.

"Infinity Knives Fully Activated."

Murray chuckled a bit in his video and smirked.

"That robot idea was not bad, but now you have all this gear that'll guarantee a win once you infiltrate this base. And those parts I told you about... Well, I'm going to let you see for yourself."

The wall where the drones flew over slowly descended until it reached the floor, and right there was the giant robot as promised.

"Oh, and one last thing, take these."

A small platform ascended, showing what appeared to be enhanced reading glasses. I equipped the glasses and they suddenly glowed a blue color, the actual glasses read "Stat Glasses Start!"

"These are your trusty 'Stat Glasses' which do more than calculate power. In fact, they can calculate the weapons of opponents, the time of any location, the weather along with a 100% accurate prediction, and can make a map in any type of location as long as you've explored enough. As long as these bad boys have sunlight, electricity, or any potential power source, they'll last weeks on end. They're also practically indestructible and scratch-resistant."

As much as I really wanted to skip this extra dialogue, I figured that it would all eventually have its purpose sooner or later. I was finally ready, I climbed onto the giant robot and went into the center control panel of the robot.

"Stat Glasses Connected with El Valor."

That was an interesting name to come up with. The roof above me began to open, the ground shaking as the robot rose.

"Oh Yeah, Target confirmed now. This time, there's no holding back, it's all or nothing."

The sky was gray and complete with lightning and thunder, the ground cracked from the might of this titanic piece of machinery. It was either do or die from here on out, with me being the last stand against this tyrannical power.

"Alright, let's a go!"

I controlled the robot so that it began walking forward, the ground shaking with each step, thunder booming in the distance. The enemy lab was just ever so near, soldiers visible from the outskirts of the lab.

"Enemy soldiers spotted, initiating anti-human mode."

El Valor sent out needles, pinpointing exactly each soldier with a deadly neurotoxin, the bodies just falling on the ground. Some soldiers held up white flags to surrender as drones flew around and took away the weapons from the surrendering soldiers. These soldiers travelled back to the city.

The protecting walls of the lab were just full of soldiers with rocket launchers, aiming towards me.

"Uh oh. Robot counter those missiles!"

"Target confirmed. Launching anti-rocket protocol."

The robot held its hand up and shot many small rockets to the soldiers wiping out any rockets that they launched and getting rid of the defenses on the outer walls. The lab launched a red-alert alarm for the entire vicinity of its property.

Tanks began lining up as the robot kicked down the outer wall surrounding the lab.

"FIRE!"

The shots from these tanks made pretty hefty dents on El Valor, but the robot launched missiles from the fingers to wipe them out in an instant.

"Minimal damage received, mission still possible."

"That's all I needed to hear! Now! Let's take this lab down!"

I raised the hand of El Valor, ready to strike the lab with full frontal force, only for the robot to be shot by a strong and explosive energy blast.

"Huh?!"

"Critical damage received, consider a different strategy."

Once the smoke cleared, I noticed the purple and crimson colors of the Royal Crimson general.

"Well, it was about time your ultimate plan showed up, in fact your friends kept saying how you would take down this lab."

 _This guy will definitely be a major obstacle to overcome._

My robot shot missiles at the general, only to be shot while in the air, which led to me being in complete and utter shock.

 _There's no way this guy's a regular human in this world._

"He he he, you thought it would be that easy, huh? I am Aaron, leader of the Royal Crimsons. You'll have to get through me before this lab."

I tried to attack once more, but Aaron shot at my robot straight in the chest, piercing through it.

"Systems corrupted, shutting down..."

The inside of the robot dimmed as I felt it falling backwards, while I was still in my seat. I felt the speed of the actual fall, making a huge impact on the ground as the area around trembled at the shockwave of the robot.

"Oww..."

I unbuckled my seat belt and stumbled outside of the robot, looking up at Aaron who was approaching slowly towards me. I stood up, ready to confront him as I readied my throwing knives, rain starting to pour on both of us. Once he got close enough, I threw my knives at him only to be deflected to the ground beside him. I felt something in my pockets and found knives that replaced the ones I threw.

"Oh, now I get it!"

I continued throwing these knives at Aaron, watching as he deflected, dodged, and ran. He wanted to fight me head on and tackled me down, raising his gun at me.

"You weren't even worth my trou...ble..."

He collapsed onto the ground without any warning, only making me speculate even more. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, making me look behind me, only to see Merc C.

"You came! But why?"

Merc C smiled and helped me up, pointing to the lab.

"Well, I knew that you were planning on infiltrating the base, but I didn't expect that huge robot to come crashing in! Now, how about we take this base down once and for all?"

I smiled and raised my fist up.

"Yes! Let's go!"

We both ran inside of the laboratory through the entrance Aaron came out of. The soldiers we encountered we just took down right away. The rooms we passed had names such as "Plasma Cannons, Annihilator, etc." We just kept running until we encountered the prison room.

"Alright, they should be in here. Ant, be alert at all times. One... Two... Three!"

We sprinted inside of the room to see only two prisoners in there, being Murray and Mary.

"They're here!"

My happiness went through the roof at this point just to see my two teammates. I shook them both to wake them up, they just looked at me and Merc C.

"A-Ant? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me!"

Merc C and I grabbed them both and carried them on our backs, running back only to find soldiers running from the way we came from. We panicked and ran the other way, passing even more doors only to stop at one that read "X-Event."

"We have no other choice Ant, hurry!"

Rushing into the room, we were shocked to find what appeared to be a portal, with scientists surrounding it.

"GO GO GO, they're in here!"

We barricaded the door and quickly ran to where the huge portal was, climbing up the steps. The soldiers were trying to break the door down, I set Murray beside Merc C. Murray and Mary Rose were now fully awake, standing up.

"I see you like the new equipment that I prepared for you."

I nodded and gave a thumbs up. To be honest, I thought these knives would have more power to them.

"Have you tried out the two modes for the knives yet?"

"Modes?"

"Yeah, here let me activate it for you. I now present to you, the explosive knife and multi throw!"

My knives glowed yellow, red, and blue once more, allowing for my knives to switch to these modes.

The soldiers finally broke in and began shooting at us as I threw an explosive knife and a multi knife. Multiple soldiers dropped as the room just turned into warfare. The portal was growing somewhat unstable, but we were managing to hold off the soldiers with a surprising amount of ease.

"How dare you!"

Aaron the general came holding a blue and red cannon-like machine. He aimed it at us and fired, with everything seeming to go in slow motion as I took one last look at this lab. The projectile was a blue and red ball of energy, resembling fire and ice, hitting me directly in the chest and sending me flying towards the portal as both explosive knives fell out of my hand with explosion levels of the highest form.

"ANT!"

My teammates, including Merc C all jumped in after me, which resulted in me blacking out. A bright flash of light took place and I found myself waking up in front of a woman who was nicely dressed, with silver hair, blue eyes, and purple clothing.

"Greetings, I am Eris."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

End notes: I intended for this part of the Prologue to really end the Prologue in the best way I could. After the prologue, the _Konosuba_ Arc finally begins with what I hope to be at least 30 chapters if possible. Thanks for all the support and more chapters to be announced soon.


	5. Chapter 1: A New World

Please note that this Chapter of _The Crossing-Over_ is only somewhat based on _Konosuba_ despite taking place in its Universe. This is just an Original Universe crossing into many other different Universes. Thank you for your support.

This is a fan-based, non-profit OS/AU of _Konosuba._ _Konosuba: God's Blessing on This Wonderful World!_ Is owned and distributed by **KADOKAWA** and **Studio DEEN.**

 _The Crossing-Over_ is owned, written, and edited by me, **InternalCool/IDK.**

 **The Crossing-Over Season 1 Chapter 1: A New World!**

The woman in front of me who called herself Eris presented herself formally in a huge room with just her throne and my chair in front of her.

"Greetings Ant, I am Eris, goddess of Fortune. You seem to have-"

I would be quick to interrupt as I yell and frantically look around.

"NO! Don't tell me that I'm dead! I just wanted to travel to another world! Dang it!"

Eris quickly stands and puts her hands in front of me.

"No wait! There's still a chance for you to live in this other world!"

I pause all of a sudden and then look at her. I seem to be definitely confused, but left with a slight fragment of hope.

"Other world? Do you mean that the portal-"

Eris smiles and sits back down then proceeding to cut me off.

"Exactly! The portal that would ultimately be your ticket out of Earth leads to another world. But, since you died, you could also choose to go to Heaven where you'll just sit there for eter-"

I stand up and cut her off waving my arms around.

"NO! I'll go to this other world!"

I soon come to a realization about what happened before I conveniently died. I thought about the others and what they potentially were left as. I look down, definitely worried.

"What about the others that jumped in the portal?"

Eris goes into a bit of a thinking state, then closes her eyes. She then makes a map appear, seemingly holographic.

"Whoa!"

I exclaim as I haven't seen anything like this before, but the map seemed off from any of the maps on Earth.

"Wait, what is this a map of?"

Eris opens her eyes as red 'X's' appear on the map in different regions. Eris stands up and walks over next to me as she points at the locations.

"You did say that portal led to another world, right?"

I nod and reply with a simple, "Yeah."

"Well, this is the world that you and your group have been trying to reach."

With a simple wave of her hand, Eris shows what seems to be an overview of the world.

"No way, it's almost like this world is part of a videogame or something."

Eris nods in agreement.

"Indeed, and in this world, you have the task of working and building up to defeat the Devil King along with a party of your choosing or on your own. Many have tried, none have been successful so far. It is up to you whether you want to-"

I quickly interrupt her as I stand up, a huge feeling of excitement burning in my chest.

"I ACCEPT! Let's do this!"

Eris looks shocked and steps in front of the map.

"Wait, are you serious!? You could die painfully, suffer, or-"

I raise my hand in front of her as I look serious once again.

"I can't just leave my friends that have risked their lives down there."

 _Also, mostly because being in an MMORPG sounds like a lifetime of fun._

Eris realizes what I mean as she looks at the red 'X's' on the map and then sighs.

"I understand. Very well, now you have the option of choosing anything from this list to travel into this world with you."

I look over the list of weapons, but soon come to know that all of these weapons are broken as to how much damage they deal.

"Wait, what about the weapons and items I had when I was sent into the portal."

Eris shows a replay of the time that I went through the portal and followed by the other group members.

"As you can see, when you were blasted and launched through the portal, your weapons were either dropped or damaged to the point of no return. Even if you do choose those items, you'll need to find a power source."

I sigh but remain with a sense of determination, then standing up after looking at the list of weapons.

"Then, I guess I have no other choice. Those are the weapons that I'll choose."

Eris obtains a surprised look on her face, but snaps her fingers, my Millennial Scarf returning to me. My iconic cargo pants, white T-shirt with a Golden Cross, brown tennis shoes with perfectly fitting socks, and white jacket appear on me.

"Wow, they smell like new too. Wait, what about-"

Eris held two throwing knives while holding them out to me.

"Your Infinity Knives?"

I take the knives slowly and equip them to either side of my cargo pants, fitting them in the invincible pockets. Eris points behind me.

"Okay, step back a bit so that you may be sent forth on your adventure. May you find your group members and slay the Devil King once and for all!"

A magic circle appears on the ground beneath me as it shines and I begin to float upwards.

"Woah!"

I rise up towards a huge light in the what-seems-to-be void for a roof.

"Indeed, you are the warrior that will hereby deliver the finishing blow to the Devil King and free the people of the land once and for all!"

The magic circle shines brighter and sends me up into the light as I close my eyes to the bright light.

 **INTERMISSION: Check out the official soundtrack for The Crossing-Over if you haven't! Message me for more info. Back to your irregularly scheduled story.**

Hearing the sounds of the water from a stream flowing, birds chirping, and the leaves of trees swaying every so gently in the breeze led to me waking up. I slowly open my eyes and look up, the sunlight barely managing to pierce the dense canopy of the forest.

"Ugh… I feel so..."

I sit up, feeling nothing like I did before I died.

"I actually feel as good as new, as if nothing's ever happened to me. This is truly the start of my adventure in this New World!"

I raise my fist up smiling, only to hear a rumble nearby.

"Eh?"

I look around, another rumble being heard as the ground shakes slightly beneath my feet. I notice a town off in the distance, one surrounded by enormous walls.

"That's it! That must be the starter to-"

The tree behind me crashes down, causing me to quickly jump forward out of harm's way.

 _What in the heck was that?_

Standing up, I swiftly look back to see what caused this, noticing a giant frog sitting there.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Turning the other way, I sprint towards the town, being chased by the giant frog.

 _I'm… almost… the-_

The frog's tongue wraps around me as I'm immediately pulled to it, struggling to break free.

"I can still..."

I do the splits in an attempt to hold the frog's mouth open, calling out for help. I notice a small blue light as well as a small red one, although it seemed to come from my eyes.

"What the…"

Before I could even begin to question what these lights were, a sword pierces through the frog's chest and then its head as it drops dead. The frog collapses, with myself getting caught in its mouth but soon crawling out.

 _Phew, I better thank the people that…_

I notice a strange smell, then smell myself as I see frog slime covering me.

 _Disgusting. Just full on disgusting!_

"Yuck… This stinks!"

Distracted by my current situation, I don't notice the two people behind me.

"Umm, are you okay?"

Getting tapped on the shoulder, I quickly turn around and look at the two people, one of them being a teenage guy adventurer with brown hair, green eyes, and green tracksuit. The other was a girl of what seemed to be the same age, only with blue hair, blue eyes, a pink scarf, and blue outfit.

"Yeah, I'm alright! Sorry for causing you any trouble."

They simply smiled and nodded as they responded with "It's no trouble at all."

However, they then got into a thinking pose as the male looked back at the frog.

"Although, maybe a small fee would be in place for having saved you."

I get a shocked expression on my face.

"Wh-What?! But, I don't have any money on me!"

 _That is, if this world's currency is money._

The female gives a "Tsk tsk tsk," as she then walks over to me with a seemingly evil smile.

"Then, it seems, you have no other choice but to do as we say."

I sigh and look down.

 _Gee, I'm already off to a GREAT start now, aren't I?_

"Fine, if it's to repay a debt. I would've been a goner after all."

They both nod in agreement.

"Precisely!"

I look around for any distractions and then point towards the forest.

"Hey look another giant frog!"

They both quickly turn around and look towards the forest as I sprint into the front gates of the town.

"Hey, get back here!"

 _Yeah right, like I'm doing whatever they say! I might die for all I know!_

I sprint into an alleyway and drop to the ground as I hide. They both look around everywhere and run past by running out of sight.

"Phew, that was close. Now, to get clean."

I stand up, disgusted by the frog slime all over me. As I walk through the town, the people avoided me until I finally found what seemed to be the bathhouse. I enter and get myself washed up, then exit the building.

"Geez, I need to seriously get used to this world. Crazy people everywhere."

My clothes remain clean even with the frog slime having been on them.

 _Thank goodness Murray made these clothes like… this…_

I stop before I arrive at the center building of the town.

"That's right… The only reason I even ended up here was because I wanted to find them! I will find Murray, Mary Rose, and Merc C!"

I raise my fist up, ignoring the people around me giving weirded out looks.

 _Although, I feel like I'm missing something._

"Look, there he is!"

I turn around and see the same two people from before.

"Uh oh, better get outta here!"

I quickly turn and run inside the building, where people were eating, talking, and having fun. Hiding behind a conveniently placed plant, I crouched and kept watch as the two adventurers looked around.

"What are you two doing?"

The person who asked was a girl younger than them both wearing a red outfit and a red wizard hat.

 _No wait, actually, I think that's a mage hat. Or maybe a wizard… Something._

I remain hiding behind the plant, only listening to their conversation. Someone taps me on the shoulder, startling me a bit. I look up, seeing a young woman with white armor seeming like a knight.

"What are you hiding from?"

I make a 'Shh' expression and then quietly point to the three adventurers.

"Oh, they're causing trouble again, aren't they? I'll go talk to them."

 _That's exactly the thing I don't want right now!_

I make frantic 'No' gestures with my arms but she goes and talks to the other adventurers while pointing towards me hiding. I step out from behind the plant as I look at them.

"Alright, I give up!"

They look at each other and then the female with blue hair walks up to me.

"We were just kidding! We didn't mean what we said."

I look at them confused.

"Eh?"

 _Are all jokes in this world like this?_

"Oh, well that's a relief."

I notice the male adventurer trying to hold back his laughter as well as the female adventurer in blue.

 _I don't think they were kidding at first._

I look around, for once noticing the inside of the building that I'm actually in. They look at me and then one of them taps my shoulder.

"Are you new to this place?"

 _Crud! I need to not look suspicious!_

"Pfft, yeah right! I'm just admiring the inside of this building, I barely visit after all!"

They look at each other and then at the same time ask, "You mean the Guild?"

"Eh? Why, of course! I lost track of time is all."

 _Mission failed! I'll get 'em next time!_

The female adventurer in blue walks up to me again.

"Excellent! Then, you will learn about this place under my guidance! As Aqua, goddess of water, you will become my disciple."

I look at the other adventurers in her group as they seem to be holding back a laugh.

 _A goddess of water? Are heavenly figures even allowed to descend into this world?_

"Well, I do owe you for that giant frog incident still. So, I have no choice but to accept."

She makes a triumphant pose and then looks back at the other members.

"See? People do see me as a goddess!"

They just facepalm and then sigh, with the male adventurer mumbling, "Actually, that sounded more like he just accepted to avoid any more problems."

She made an expression as if she were insulted.

"Eh?! T-that's not true!"

She turned around to look at me.

"Please tell me that's not true!"

 _Great, he just had to say something._

"Of course not…"

I pause for a second and pull myself together to formally call her by her supposed title.

"…Goddess Aqua."

She smiled and looked at her group.

"See? He's a true disciple!"

I sighed and looked at what I made out to be the main desk.

 _Maybe they can explain to me how to get started in this world. Like a tutorial!_

Her teammates walked up to me and introduced themselves accordingly. The male adventurer would be known as 'Kazuma,' the girl in red known as a Crimson Demon, 'Megumin,' and finally the young woman known as a Crusader would be known as Darkness, which was hugely ironic.

"Well, nice to meet all of you my name is Ant."

They smile and welcome me into their group, known as a party in this world.

 _Sweet, this is just like an MMORPG! It just didn't go the way I expected._

I point over at the main desk.

"So, is that where I receive a tutorial, my title, or..."

Aqua interrupts me as she makes a 'Shh' sound and then takes me over to the main desk.

"This is where you'll receive your adventurer card! Here, we'll pay for it."

They hand the woman at the front desk a gold coin who they refer to as 'Luna.'

I place my hand over a small machine as a light shines from it.

 _Woah, this seems like the beginning of an amazing adventure!_

A small card comes out of the machine, listing a whole bunch of stats as Luna examines it.

"These stats are actually really good! You have above average stats, including a considerably high magic stat! You could apply for several jobs!"

I look over the different jobs and choose 'Adventurer,' which they deemed to be the lowest job.

"Alright this should be a good start, right?"

Aqua seemed annoyed by my decision and did a 'Hmph' as I made that statement.

"I can't believe you made that decision, but either way, I respect your decision."

I sigh as I realize just how much work being in this party would be.

"Well, I'll have to get used to this."

The party laughs as we make our way to my new home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. On a Side Note

Note: This will only remain as an update chapter to the current series.

Hey guys and gals, it's been a long while. However, I wanted to address that this story will keep going, just not here, but rather on Wattpad. This remains due to the sole fact that this story could use an original sense of plot. Combining it with the Konosuba universe proves that it was a decent story at best. Let me know if you have a better way for the story to progress. If not, just follow this story by the same name on WattPad. My username is IDK_InternalCool. Thank you, and PM me for any ideas, new concepts, or art.


End file.
